Escape
by TMIforever
Summary: My mom took me away from my dad when I was 5 and ran away to cali with her boyfriend valentine. Now I'm 17 going back to new york to live with my dad Luke, will I be able to escape to horrible memories or will they cave around me. First fanfic! I suck at summaries please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

This is the worst day of my life. I was being forced to move across the country because of my mother death. Yes I know how that sounds, like I could care less if she fell from a 20 story building into the fire pits of hell. But if you lived with her and her abusive boyfriend your whole life you learn to hate her quickly. Though I hoped that she would leave him and be my mom, but that never happened... not even when I told her what he did to me. That was the worst part, having someone know what's going on but not doing anything about it.

I was supposed to be moving in with my dad Luke in New York. The last time I saw him was when I was 5 before my mom took me and ran away with Valentine. When I found my mom and Valentine shot I called the police and they called Luke. I didn't want to leave this was where I grew up, where my friends are. But I was also happy to get away. To get away of the painful memories of what Valentine did to me, to get away from the memories of my horrible childhood. New York would be my escape. Hopefully it will be better then what I'm running away from. Not wanting to think about it anymore I put my head phones in and let the darkness of sleep carry me away from the cruel reality.

_JPOV_

Its been years since it happened. But the events if that night that changed my life still haunt my dreams. Leaving me to wake up in a cold sweat from seeing my father standing above my mothers dead body holding the gun in his hand tightly. The thing that is forever imprinted in my head is the look that my father have me before I ran away, it was full of hatred and blood lust. All of that happened when I was 12 years old, I'm know 17, so 5 years and I still haven't had a full peaceful night of sleep. 5 years since my dad changed my life.

The soft tap at my door pulled me out of my thoughts, I knew it was Alec, he was my brother, well Luke Atamis adopted me and the Lightwood kids. We were close but never got along with anybody but our family. Alec was my best friend and my brother, he always heard me wake up, and would always make sure I was okay.

"You can come in Alec," I sighed. I know he was trying to help but sometimes I just wanted to be left alone

To my surprise it wasn't Alec who stepped through the door, it was Luke. Our foster dad. He was a nice guy him and his wife Atamis were really nice they took in kids that had no place to go and gave them a chance at life.

"Its not Alec." He said in a quite voice.

I rolled my eyes, " ya I see that know. So what bring you here?"

Luke rubs the back of his awkwardly and says, " well, um, my daughter is coming to live with us."

This shocked me for two reasons, 1 because I didn't know Luke had actual kids. And 2 because I was confused on why he came to my room in the middle of the night and told me. So I asked him," and why are you telling me this in the middle of the night?"

"I've been trying to tell you guys for a while, I didn't know if you guys would be okay with it or not. Izzy and Alec already know amd are fine with it, Izzy is excited bit probably because she'll have a life size barbie doll." At that I chuckled, it was true she always loved doing makeovers, she even tried it on Alec once when he was asleep. In revenge he threw away all of her make up. Here's a helpful hint: don't ever do that to Izzy.

Luke cleared his throat, "so are you fine with that, I could just buy her an apartment so she wouldn't be here if its not okay with you."

I laugh," no she should stay here, I'm perfectly fine with it." I was just hoping she wasn't one of those blonde bimbos who used me for sex. Luke exited my room and I was left with my thoughts and hopes of Luke's daughter.

_CPOV_

I walked off the plane towing my suitcase behind me while making a note to self never to go on another plane again. Sighing I began walking to the doors out of the airport to go meet Luke and his foster kids. He only told me their names and didn't give me any idea what they look or act like. There was three of them Jace, Izzy, and Alec. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name, looking up I saw 4 people waiting for me. Luke, Izzy, Jace, and Alec I'm guessing. The three teenagers stayed behind as Luke ran up to me arms spread wide. I gave a small smile when those arms circled around me. It felt nice to have someone that cared its been a very long time since I've had this feeling.

"Its nice to have you back Clare bear," Luke whispered in my ear.

Tears stung my eyes at my old nickname, but I pushed them back. "Its nice to be back." She lied.

We stood there like that until some one cleared their throats behind us, I released Luke and turned around. My green orbs meeting a pair of molten gold ones.

* * *

**First fanfic hope you liked it! Please review and I'll try to update soon!****And sorry for any errors I typed this on my nook**

**Until next time^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for all of the reviews! Here is chapter 2 ENJOY!**

* * *

_CPOV_

I felt myself shying away from the three teenagers standing before me. Pushing myself closer to Luke, the feeling of safety slowly easing through me, replacing the anxious feeling to get away. While they were all watching her with curious eyes.

Luke's voice boomed around us making me flinch involuntary, reminding me of what happened when Valentine had to raise his voice. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on what he was saying. "Clary, this is Isabelle. You two will be sharing a room until we get yours set up." He looked down at me searching my eyes to see if I had any objections, so I gave him a small nod of approval. He looked back up at the two boys," and this is Jace and Alec." Now everybody's attention was on me, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at my shoes.

I felt someone link their arm with mine, looking up I saw it was Isabelle. She gave me a smile and started walking. Turning her head over her shoulder only to say," we'll meet you guys at the car."

Isabelle rambled on about this nerdy kid that she liked, I think his name was Sam, or maybe it was Simon. Either way I just kept my head down and nodded my had so I wouldn't have to answer.

When we get to there car we see that the boys are still behind us, and Isabelle tries to make plans for tonight."So there is this new club Pandemonium and since I don't have any other friends, will you go with me?"

She looks at me with pleading eyes, if I say no I'll feel bad. I know what its like not to have anybody. Plus Isabelle isn't that bad, in fact I actually like her. So I say,"sure, but why didn't you just ask Jace or Alec?"

At that she gives me a look as if its obvious why," because, they are my brothers. You are my friend."

Friend. I've only had one friend ever her name was Maia but she still lives in California. Now I have Isabelle. A huge smile spreads across my face, but then I realized I don't have any dresses for a club.

"Um, Isabelle I don't have any dresses or clothes for a club."

She gives me a reassuring smile, "don't worry I have something for you, I can do your hair when we get back home, oh and call me Izzy."

That's when the three boys finally showed up, Luke put my bag in the back of the suburban while Izzy told Alec and Jace about our plans tonight. Jace's eyebrows rise and his lips twist into a smirk,"you don't seem like the clubbing type of girl."

I shrugged," well you don't know me." My voice barely above a whisper but they all heard me. Izzy and Alec I laugh, while Jace stands there looking shocked.

Alec is the first to regain himself,"I like her. She is one of the few girls that is immune to Jace's so called 'charm'."

"Good thing, too. His ego is becoming too big, and too much to deal with," Izzy says between her laughter.

Finally Jace speaks up,"trust me nobody can resist the charm. They all come running eventually."

I roll my eyes and mutter _in your dreams._

But Jace seems to hear me, because he leans down and whispers in my ear,"most definetly." His hot breath moves a couple of strands of my hair into my face, as my cheeks become flushed, becoming very aware of Alec and Izzy watching our exchange.

Luke cleared his throat and we all piled into the car, Izzy had shotgun while I sat in between Alec in Jace . I let my had fall back and fell my eyelids slowly shut, hoping I will get a couple minutes to collect my thoughts. Though my thoughts kept going to Jace, he seemed intimidating at first but he is just a sarcastic ass. God why was I thinking about him? What makes him different from anyone else?

Little did I know he was as different from everybody else as I was, making us two broken pieces to the same puzzle.

_JPOV_

She was beautiful. Everything I was hoping for, she was real and didnt throw herself at me fighting for my attention. What surprised me was how fast she came with a comeback without being fazed by me. Though she seemed guarded afraid to come out from behind the walls she built for herself. I don't think anybody else noticed how she backed up from us, how she flinched away from Luke, or how when she does talk its barely above a whisper. I'm the only one who notices these things because I went through them after what happened with my father. But then Luke gave me a family and I had people who cared for me, I wonder who Clary has?

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a sleeping Clary laying her head in my shoulder. Without thinking about it I rested my head on top of hers and close my eyes. Before sleep took me away I heard Izzy give a quite, 'awwwwwwww'. That made me smile. God what was this girl doing to me?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please!**

**Yours truly^_^**


End file.
